In the context of remote desktop technology and virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI), a mobile device, such as a cell phone or tablet computer, may be used to run a client interface to access one or more applications running on a remote host device that is communicatively coupled to the mobile device via a network. For example, a user of a mobile device may remotely control and receive audio output from a media player application that is running on a virtual machine on the remote host device. To adjust the audio output volume level of a remotely running application, touch screen inputs are used to access a software slider bar or other software-generated control mechanism within the client interface to the remote system. Currently, separate audio volume adjustment inputs on the mobile device, such as keys or buttons that primarily function to adjust audio output volume, only adjust the volume of the mobile device or an application running locally on the mobile device. These keys or buttons, however, do not adjust the audio output volume level of the remote application or system volume on the remote host device.